The present invention relates to a connector for electrically connecting a mother circuit board with a daughter circuit board.
A connector is known from the prior art for connecting electrically a mother card (backplane) and a daughter card, comprising a first connector member including a first insulating body presenting first contact elements of which a first end is adapted for insertion in the mother card and a second connector member comprising a second insulating body presenting second contact elements of which first ends are adapted to cooperate with second ends of the corresponding ones of the first contact elements and of which second ends are adapted to be inserted in the daughter card, respective connection faces of the first and second insulating bodies facing each other when the first and second connectors members are connected together.
This connector assembly is only usable for at most two different thicknesses of daughter card. However, more different thicknesses of circuit board exist, for example 1,6 mm, 2,4 mm and 3,2 mm. It is not currently possible to provide connectors for all these different possible cases with a single width of connector, which implies that standardisation of the connectors is not possible, leading to disadvantages due to the manufacturing costs of connectors of different width and the requirement to keep stocks of different types of connectors. This makes the usage of such connectors less for printed circuits of greater thickness (3,2 mm in the example quoted above).
An object of the invention is to avoid the above disadvantages.
Another object of the invention is to provide a connector system enabling larger printed circuit board thicknesses to be accommodated.
A more specific object of the invention is to enable a standard distance to be maintained between the end of the daughter card and a reference plane of the mother card even with daughter cards of increased thickness.